In general, a trunk loading a cargo is provided at the rear of a vehicle. The trunk is constituted by a trunk body forming a trunk space and a trunk lid for opening/closing the trunk body.
In addition, a trunk switch for opening the trunk as an unlocking device capable of unlocking the trunk lid outside the trunk is installed in the trunk lid.
Further, the trunk switch is connected with a trunk latch having locking and unlocking functions of the trunk lid and the trunk latch unlocks the trunk lid by actuation of the trunk switch to open the trunk body.
In recent years, a trunk switch is installed in an emblem representing a manufacturer at the rear of a vehicle to actuate the trunk switch through an operation such as pressing or pulling the emblem.
For example, there are trucks switch which draws the emblem, which rotates the emblem, and which pushes the emblem are disclosed.
Among them, the case of an emblem integrated trunk switch in the related art is configured in a structure in which when a front surface of the emblem is pressed or depressed by making the emblem into a button, the emblem moves to the inside or the outside while being guided by a button stroke guide of a switch body to turn on or off a switch assembly.
However, the emblem integrated trunk switch in the related art has a disadvantage in that when water is introduced between the button stroke guide and the switch body, the water is drained due to a capillary phenomenon.
In addition, since an area between the button stroke guide and the switch body is large, when the introduced water is frozen by a low temperature in the wintertime, an operation stroke of a button significantly increases, and as a result, it is difficult to operate the trunk switch and it is impossible to operate the trunk switch when the switch is frozen at a subzero temperature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.